Children Of Ipswich
by BlackCaleb
Summary: The children of the Sons of Ipswich are living at Spencer with their own share of trouble. Sequel to Daughter of Ipswich... recomended to read Daugther of Ipswich before reading Children of Ipswich
1. Next Generation

**Chap.1: Next Generation **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for all the teenagers in the next generation and their friends & enemy**.

**Patrick 'Pat' Perry; Leader of the Children of Ipswich**

Child of: Pogue & Kate Perry

Age: 18

Ascends: July 10; 9:30

Living: Spencer; room 318 with Tobias Simms

Best friend: Clea Danvers

Activity: swim; free style

**Clea ' Key'Danvers**

Child of: Caleb&Alice Danvers

Age: 17

**Does not have the Ipswich or Turino powers**

Living: Spencer; room 242 with Rosemary Porter ( new student)

Best friend: Patrick Perry

Activity: Horseback riding; western sattle; barrel racing

**Tobias 'Toby' Simms**

Child of: Tyler&Julie Simms

Age: 17

Ascends: November 24; 10 :45 p.m

Living: Spencer; room 318 with Patrick Parry

Dating: Clea Danvers

Best friend: Riley Garwin

Activity: Horseback riding; english sattle; show jumping

**Riley 'Ranger' Garwin**

Child of: Reid&Bryn Garwin

Age: 17

Ascends: September 16; 9 :30 p.m

Living: Spencer; room 321

Best friend: Tobias Simms

Activity: swim; butterfly

Many people knew the Sons of Ipswich at Spencer, they were considered the badest and popular students on campus. 17 years later their children are just as popular as their fathers. Since Caleb had a second son daughter Clea but Pogue, Reid and Tyler had sons, well their children were not called the Sons of Ipswich. Instead people called them the Children of Ipswich and all four owned cars except for Patrick.

Patrick shared his father's taste of motorcycles and he was the proud owner of a Ducati. Tobias had a black Hummer exactly the same as Tyler's. Riley had a silver Mustang convertible. Clea shared her mother's taste of cars as she owned a black Lexis sportscar.

There is a famous phrase: « Like father, like son. » This applied to the Children of Ipswich even to Clea.

**Author's Note: I'm back!!!! I know this chapter was short but I promise that chapter 2 is so much longer!**


	2. Connor Collins

**Chap.2: Connor Collins**

**I would like to thank: Greendoggie, soccergurl382 and Purpleangel… thanks for the reviews… they mean a lot to me!!!**

Rosemary Porter was feeling nervous as Clea Danvers was drving them to the famous end of summer party at the Dells. There was so much tension in the air, Clea could cut it with a knife.

« So how's the party? » Rosemary asked with a little fear in her voice as Clea parked her car in the woods.

« It's a lot of fun but I have to warn you. The party at the Dells is the kind of party that can be stopped by the cops. » Clea explained as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

« Cops… as in police! » Rosemary screeched

« Relax Rosie… I'm a fast but safe driver and the car is close by. If the cops show up we'll be out of there lickety-split. »

« Can I ask you something Clea? » Rosie asked as they both got out of the black Lexus sports car which had the top up.

« Sure… what is it? » Clea asked Rosie

« Do I look okay for a party? »

Clea scanned Rosie's outfit taking mental pictures. She didn't say anything but simply walked to the trunk of the car and popped the trunk opened. Clea went through her bags of the clothes she and Rosie bought earlier that day.

She took out a big thick 15 centimeter wide black belt and green scarf that had golden stars. She looked up again at Rosie and put the scarf back, instead she took out a long black beaded neckclase.

« Here put this neckclase on and I will put on this belt. » Clea stated as she gave Rosie the neckclase and she put on the belt right below her chest.

Clea took out Rosie's hairclip and put it in her backseat of her car.

« Shake it. » Clea ordered

Rosie started to shake her body.

« Rosie, I meant your hair… give it a good shake. »

So Rosie shook her hair and Clea noticed the beautiful cascade of her auburn hair.

« Rosie with hair like that, you could do shampoo commercials. You should leave it down more often, can I ask you something? » Clea asked

« Sure. » Rosie replied

« You have an amazing figure… why are trying to hide it in your clothes? »

Rosie took a deep and let it out. « My father believe's that a womens body is a creation of the devil. » Rosie then explained to Clea.

« No offense but your dad need's to get his head checked. I'm your new family now and trust me we are going to show your figure. »

**10 minutes later**

Clea was pointing out students she should avoid and something caught Rosie's eye. There was a guy about 5'6 with broad shoulders, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

« Whose that? » Rosie asked

« He's the new transfer student like you. » Clea replied

He wore jeans, a white t-shirt with a red sweather. Clea turned to whispere something in Rosie's ear which cause her to giggle.

« There here. » Clea said soflty

« Who are they? » Rosie asked as she watched four boys walk toward's the party and being welcomed & treated as gods.

« Children of Ipswich… my boys! » Clea exclaimed

Clea walked over to Tobias and placed her arm's around his neck. He then kissed Clea softly on the lips and she let out a soft moan.

« Took you guys long enough to get here! » Clea exclaimed as she let go of her boyfriend's neck.

« We had car troubles and who is this stunning creature behind you? » Riley asked Clea who clearly forgot about Rosie for a second.

Clea walked over to Rosie, took her hand and walked back to the guys.

« Guys this Rosemary Porter my new roomate. Rosie this is my boyfriend Tobias Simms, Patrick Perry, and Riley -» Clea introduced the guys who gave Rosie each a hand shake while Rosie said a soft hello.

« Garwin, Riley Garwin. Now how does a gorgeous young thing like yourself, be at this party without a guy attached to her hip? » Riley asked

Rosie was obviously startled by that statement, lucky for her Clea was there to save her friend.

« Hey Casanova, leave Rosie alone before you scare her to death! » Clea exclaimed

Riley walked off to go get a drink with a hurt ego.

« Sorry about Riley, he's usually a playboy. » Patrick exclaimed

« Don't worry a guy has to try, right? » Rosie asked as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Patrick was about to say something when an attractive teenage girl passed right through Rosie and Clea.

« Watch were your going B.S! » Clea shouted as she noticed that her coke was all over her white halter-top.

She ignored Clea and flippe her brown curly hair.

« Hey Patrick, how was your summer? » Beth asked as she batted her eyelashes to him.

« It was fine. » he answered

Beth turned to face Rosie.

« I'm Beth… beth Snider. » she introduced herself with a fake smile.

« Rosemary Porter, but call me Rosie. » Rosie introduced herself

« Right the new transfer student. Let me give you some advice if you want to survive here at Spencer, come hang out with me and my friends, and not with that loser. » she said as she pointed to Clea.

« Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of Malibu Barbies who thrive on plastic surgery? » Rosie asked sarcastically.

« Oh no you didn't! » Beth exclaimed

« Oh yes… I did! So take your curly hair, batting eyelashes away from Clea and I and Patrick. »

Beth let out a shriek of anger and stomped away.

« People listen up! This is Rosie Porter the girl who has guts and balls to diss Beth… let's give her a hand! » Clea shouted

All around people were cheering and applauding. The guy who was looking at Rosie came to talk to Rosie.

« That was brilliant! » he exclaimed

« Thank you… I still can't believe I said that! » Rosie answered

He took a moment to undress Rosie&Clea with his eyes. At the same time, Tobias noticed this guy checking out his girlfriend. He came up to her and gave her a surprising passionate kiss that made let out a little shriek. He bthen broke the kiss and went behind Clea and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

« And who are you? » Clea asked as she leaned up against Tobias

« Sorry, I'm Connor… Connor Collins. » Connor introduced himself

« Hi Connor, I'm Clea Danvers and this burning hunk of love behind me is my boyfriend Tobias Simms. Next to him is Patrick Perry, Riley Garwin and my girl Rosie Porter. » Clea said as she introduced everybody

« Rosie? » Connor asked

« Actually it's Rosemary but everybody call's me Rosie. » Rosie explained

Connor was about to say something , all of a sudden the music stopped and the dj grabbed the microphone.

« Hey guys, Mac just called. He spotted two cop cars coming this way! » He shouted in the microphone

Afater that all the teenagers scattered away like rats to their cars. Patrick, Tobias and Riley went into Tobias's Hummer. Connor and Rosie went into Clea's black 4 seater Lexus sportscar and then both cars drove off back to the academy.

**20 minutes later**

Connor, Rosie and Clea walked down the corridor of Spencer. It was a little spooky, with the lights being off and that the academy was old. After a few minutes Rosie and Clea came to a sudden stop.

« Well this is us. » Rosie said as she pointed to their room with the number 242.

« Connor, were going into town to get a few things. Do you want to come with us? » Clea asked

« That's really nice to offer but I can't. » Connor answered

« Some other time then. » Rosie answered while Clea unlocked the door to their room. « Well Goodnight Connor. »

« Good night Rosie, you too Clea. »

« Night Connor. » Clea shouted since she was in her bathroom with the door open.

Rosie noticed something strange as she closed the door. Connor's eyes were pitch black, but Rosie thought it was because she was tired.

Rosie was feeling confused when she went into the bathroom and took of her clothes and putting her robe on and her flip-flops. When she came out, Cea was wearing a black t-shirt and red pj pants. Clea noticed something was wrong with Rosie.

« Rosie are you allright? » Clea asked as she removed all of her jewelery.

« I don't know… this is probably going to sound crazy. » Rosie answered

« Try me, it might not sound so crazy. »

« Okay, when I closed the door I noticed that Connor's eyes were black. »

« Black as in black as night? Are you sure? »

« I don't know, I mean I am tired. It's probably my body trying to telling me that I need to sleep. I'm going to go take a shower. »

Rosie took her shower kit and left the room and waked towards the girls showers. Clea was feeling a little panicked, she then picked up her cell phone and dialed the home number.

After a few seconds of ringing Caleb answered the phone.

« Hello this Caleb Davers, how can I help you? » he greeted

« Da, it's me Clea. »

« Oh hi kitten what's going on. It's a little late to call don't you think. »

« I know dad but I think we have some troubles. »

« What kind of troubles… are you in prison? »

Clea let a deep breath

« No dad, I'm not in prison. There's this new kid Connor and well something is not right. »

« Look sweatheart, you will meet a hole bunch of people that will be different from you but that's no reason to fear them. »

« Dad, Rosie told me that when she closed the door his eyes were black as night. »

« His name Rosie… Rosie what is name this is very important… what is his name? »

« Collins, Connor Collins. »

Clea heard her father take a lot of deep breaths trying to calm himself since he was panicking.

« Clea listen to me carefully… stay away from him as much as possible do you hear me… stay away! »

« Dad, why you know him? »

« No… I know his father! »

**Author's Note: The plot thickens… I won't be able to post anything up since from the 29th of June to the 8th of July , since my family is going to our family cottage where there is no computer. I hope you guys understood the B.S. part... Beth Snider!!**


	3. In Town

**Chap.3: In Town **

**Thank you to: Greendoggie, soccergurl382, Purpleangel for your reviews!!!!!**

It was a beautiful, Saturday morning with a light blue sky with no signs of clouds. Clea and Rosie were sitting on the Terase of the Black Cat café eating breakfest. Rosie was nursing a cup of coffee and a plate of toast. Clea on the other hand was eating pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns and a cup of moka.

« Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat? » Clea asked between bites of her pancakes.

« That's really sweet but I'm okay. » Rosie answered

« I don't mind sharing what I have… really. »

Clea noticed Rosie eyeing her plate, so with a swift movement Clea grabbed Rosie's plate and put some of her breakfest on the plate and gave it back to Rosie.

« No Clea I can't accept this! » Rosie exclaimed

Just when Clea was about to answer they both heard Clea's ringtone which was It's my turn to fly from The Urge. Clea then took out her cellphone out of her black Channel purse (original not imitation) and answered it. She checked her caller i.d and saw that it was her boyfriend Tobias.

« Hey Tobby, where are you? » Clea asked

« Pharmacy… what about you? » Tobias asked

« I'm at the Black Cat café with Rosie… say hello Rosie. » Clea ordered as she placed her cellphone towards Rosie.

« Hey Tobias. » Rosie answered

Clea placed her cellphone back to her ear.

« Anyway kitten I'll be there in 5 minutes. » Tobias said

« That sound's great baby but today it's a girls day out with Rosie… are Patrick, Riley and yourself going to Nicky's later? » Clea asked

« Yeah were all going around later tonight… bring Rosie with you, it will be fun. »

« Hang on Toby… Rosie want to go at Nicky's with me and the boys? » Clea asked as she took a sip of her moka.

« Sound's good to me. » Rosie replied

Clea went back to her conversation on her cellphone.

« We will both be there… I love you Tobias. »

« I love you too Clea. »

At the same time they both hung up there cellphones and put them away. Clea had a smile on her face and she had a slight shade of pink on her cheeks. She then turned to face Rosie and noticed she was staring at Clea.

« How long have you been dating Tobias? » Rosie asked

« Three years but sometimes it fell's longer. » Clea said feeling like she was floating on clouds.

**15 mintues later**

After they paid for their bills for breakfest, both girls went shopping all day. They bought clothes, food, and personal stuff for the bathrooms and their last stop was in the Ipswich bookstore.

Clea was lucky enough to find a copy of The Brothers Grimm fairytale book with all of their fairy tales. As she went to pay for her book, she found Rosie looking at a big leather bond book that has everything about fantasy creatures.

« Fantasy creatures… very interesting Rosie! » Clea exclaimes as walked beside Rosie and looked at the book.

« I know I have always love them but it's not in my budget… ever. » Rosie replied

Clea checked the book's price and noticed that it was 90$, but flipping through the book with it's beautiful painted pictures of the creatures and the text typed in print. Clea noticed that the price was quite reasonable.

« You have an taste for pricy things. » Clea stated as she kept looking at the book.

Rosie walked away to look at other books, and Clea went to the store clerk.

« Can I help you Miss? » He politely asked

« That leather bond book about the fantasy creatures… can you wrap it up in box please? » Clea asked as she quickly placed the book on the counter.

« I take it the person who will receive this book is in the shop. » he said as packed the book in the box. « Your total add's up to 140 dollars… cash or card? »

« Card. » Clea answered as she gave him her bank card.

He slid the card and Clea then she punched in her nip. The message flashed on the little screen that it was approved. He the gave her the bag with the two books. Rosie and Clea then left the shop and continued with their day.

**3 hours later**

Clea and Rosie were getting ready to go to Nicky's to meet up with patrick, Tobias and Riley. Clea was putting on the last touches on her makeup when Rosie called out to her.

« Clea! » Rosie exclaimed

« Yeah Rosie, what's wrong? » Clea asked

« I need help with something! »

Clea finished putting on her mascara, twist the wand back in the tube and walked out of the bathroom, to help Rosie.

« What's wrong Rosie? »

« I don't know what to wear. »

« And you need my fashion advice… right? »

« That's about right. »

Clea walked towards Rosie and walked around her, checking her out.

« Clea what are you doing? »

« Seeing what I'm working with. »

Clea went to her side of the closet and pulled out a pale blue denim mini skirt and a kelly green holter top.

« What do you think? » Clea asked as she held out the outfit infront of Rosie

« Look's amazing except I don't have a bra that will go with that top and my shoes are bit dull. »

Clea gave Rosie the outfit and went to her drawer, opened it and went looking through her bras. She pulled out a strapless bra and tossed it to Rosie.

« Here you can borrow this one. »

Rosie went to the bathroom and put on the outfit and the bra, five minutes later she came out wearing the mini skirt and holter top.

«How does the bra fit? » Clea asked

« Perfect actually but I don't have any shoes that will match this. » Rosie said

« Not a problem… trust me with this you will have all eyes on you. » Clea explained as she held up the boots.

« Are you insane I can't wear these! »

« I'm not and tonight Rosie you will. »

**20 minutes later**

All eyes were on Rosie and Clea as they made their way to the table where Patrick, Tobias and Riley were sitting. No one could blame them for looking since they both looked really hot. Patrick was amazed to see that Rosie was wearing a kelly green holter top, light blue denim jeans, and black leather boots that had silver buckles.

Clea was wearing light blue denim jeans that looked like it was spray painted which showed off her athletic thin body. For a top she had a black corset top that had silver rose all over the fabric, She wore her black stiletto boots that had a silver zipper on the side.

When they got to the table, Clea sat down next to Tobias, and Rosie was next to Patrick.

« Rosie… you look great! » Patrick exclaimed

« Thanks but you should thank Clea for the outfit, she helped me pick it out and its her clothes. » Rosie explained

« That's Clea's clothes… damn Clea you don't look that good when you wear it. » Riley said with a hint of sarcasim in his voice

Clea's only reaction was to kick Riley in the shin which she did with her the point of her boot and hard.

« What the hell was that for? » Riley screamed as he was in pain.

« I always look good no matter what I wear thank you very much! » Clea replied

« If you don't mind… I am going to go whip some ass at pool and win some easy money. » Riley explained as he went over to the pool tables

Tobias and Clea went over the little section where you can dance at Nicky's and danced on a slow song. Which left Patrick and Rosie alone at the table.

« So Rosie tell me about your family. » Patrick said soflty

« My mom died when I was 15 and ever since my dad doesn't look or talk to me.- » Rosie started

« That's got to be hard, what does your dad do? » Patrick asked

« He's a priest and if would see me dressed like this and would grab me, shove me in the car and force me to change into something he find's is acceptable for a 17 year-old girl. What about your parents, what do they do? »

« My dad own's Parry General motors… it's a garage and my mom is co-president with Clea's mom in their cosmetic line… ever hear of Eternity make-up? »

« Yeah, I wear it all the time and I love those products! What about Riley and Tobias parents what do they do?»

« Riley's dad Reid Garwin is a well know real estate agent and Riley's mom Bryn Garwin is a journalist. Tobias' dad Tyler Simms is a doctor at the Ipswich general hospital and his mom Julie Simms is a publisist in the biggest publishing house right outside of Ipswich. Just so you know Clea's dad is a high class lawyer. »

« Patrick… do you prefere beng called that or Pat? »

« Either way doesn't matter to me, but everybody call's me Pat. »

« Okay, so Pat do you have any brothers or sisters? »

« No, the only one in our little group to have any siblings is Clea. She has a older sister named Sabrina who is in England at art school. »

« Why is she in England? »

« She want's to become an actress and trust me she's make it big tme some day. So what do you want to do after high school? »

« I want to go to vet school so I can become a vet. »

« A vet… very interesting if I say so myself. »

« What about you Pat what do you want to do after Spencer? »

« I went to be an architect. I love buildings and designs. »

« That's really interesting Pat. »

**1 hour later**

Clea came back from her trip to the bathroom and grabbed her coat.

« Rosie I'm going to stay with Tobias a little longer before heading back to the dorm. » Clea explaimed as Tobias got up and gave Riley his keys to his Hummer since Riley picked up a ride with Tobias.

« Okay, I can take a taxi back to the dorms. » Rosie stated

« You won't need a taxi, I'll take you there… ever been on a motorcycle? » Patrick asked

« No, I guess there is a first time for everything. »

Clea and Tobias left Nicky's and drove off in her lexus sportscar. Rosie and Patrick left Nicky's as well.

« Oh my god! » Rosie exclaimed as she saw the motorcycle

« What's wrong Rosie? » Patrick asked as he got his helmet and a spare for Rosie

« I didn't think it was going to be that big! »

He handed her the spare helmet as he put his on. Once she was done he got on his bike and she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach which caused Patrick to have a small smile on his face.

« You ready to go? » Patrick asked

« Ready as I'll ever be. » Rosie answered as she lowered her visor

Patrick lowered his visor and started up the engune and in a matter of seconds they were off to Spencer. Rosie loved the feeling of being up against Patrick as the scenerie seemed to be zooming by.

When the got at Spencer and Patrick parked his motorcycle, he walked her in and walked with Rosie till they got to her dorm.

« So afer your first time being on a motorcycle, what do you think? »

« I liked it a lot espacially the part where we were speeding. » Rosie explained as she unlocked the door to her room and then opened it.

« I was wondering if sometime you wanted to go out on a date with me? »

« I'd love to, just tell me when and where. »

« Goodnight Rosie. » Patrick said softly as he placed a kiss on her cheek

« Goodnight Patrick. » Rosie answered feeling a little dreamy and then closed the door behind her.

After Rosie changed out her clothes and into her pj's after taking her make-up off she went to bed unaware of Connor's eyes that were staring at her from outside of her window as he was standing on a tree branch in the dark.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, been hard to write with my summer job. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Alpha Males

**Chap.4: Alpha Males **

**Thank you so much to: Greendoggie, StarwberryChild, SabinaGirl for your reviews!!!!**

Caleb had called Pogue, Tyler and Reid to come to the Danvers manor for an emergency meeting between the Sons of Ipswich. They were all sitting on a sofa with a glass of some strong alcoholic beverage, that could knock you off your feet.

« What's wrong Caleb, why did you call us here? » Pogue asked after he took a long sip of the beverage.

« Our kids might be in danger. » Caleb answered with a serious tone

« What do you mean our kids might be in danger? » Tyler asked

« Clea was telling me about this new kid named Connor Collins and that he has the same power as all of us. » Caleb explained to all of his friends

« Wait, are you trying to tell us that Chase had a son! » Reid exclaimed

« Yes I am, I told Clea to stay far away from him as much as she can. The only problem is that we don't have any proof of him using. »

« Wait, you just told us that Clea -» Pogue started

« Her roomate saw it but I don't want to get Clea's roomate into this hole mess. If Connor is anything like Chase then he might use Clea or her roomate against our kids. »

« What do we do then Caleb? » Tyler asked

« We use Clea as bait. » Reid answered in a strong firm voice

Pogue, Tyler and Caleb all turned to look at Reid who was standing by the fireplace.

« Are you insane? Forget about it, we are not going to use my youngest daughter as bait! » Caleb yelled to his blond hair friend.

« Think about Caleb, if Connor is anything like Chase then he will definetly use Clea against all of us until he gets whatever he wants. Connor is probably not going to try to be friends with our sons but with your daughter. » Reid explained trying to calm Caleb down.

« I don't like this not one bit… if she gets hurt I swear -» Caleb started

« I hear you Caleb and she is going to be fine. » Reid reasured Caleb

Caleb took in a couple of deep breaths before opening his mouth to answer.

« I'll call Clea in the morning, and ask her to come here and we will all talk to her. » caleb answered

After the conversation Reid, Tyler and Pogue left the Danvers manor and left Caleb alone with Alice. Caleb walked up the stairs to their master bedroom, once inside the room he found Alice in bed with her her reading glasses and her laptop open typing away a report for the next meeting for her and Kate's company.

She lifted her head up when she heard Caleb close the door of the bedroom. She hit the save button and once it was done she then turned of her laptop, put it on the bedside table and took off her reading glasses.

Caleb walked over to Alice and gave her deep short passioante kiss. Then he went over to their dirty clothes hamper and put the clothes he was wearing into the hamper. He then put on his blue fannel pj bottoms, brushed his teeth and then got into bed.

Alice then took out her hair clip and let hair fall down her shoulders.

« Are you allright Caleb, you look lost? » Alice asked as she brushed her shoulder length strait black hair.

« I'm fine, I'm just constantly thinking about work, you and the girls. » Caleb answered.

Alice put down the brush and faced to look at her husband.

« Your doing so well with your work, Sabrina is in England living on her own doing amazing and Clea is right here in Ipswich and she has so much of you in her. Now it's time to sleep, so don't worry so much. » Alice whispered before she leaned in and kissed Caleb.

Caleb brought Alice closer while he deepened the kiss. He loved the way she seemed to fit just right up against him and the feel of the passion they have for each other when they kiss. Caleb broke the kiss and moved a strand of hair away from Alice's face.

« God, your beautiful… I see so much of you when I look at Sabrina and Clea. » Caleb said softly

Alice and Caleb both got comfertable in bed and turned off the light. Alice then placed most of her uper-body up against Caleb's chest and she could hear his heartbeat. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Back at Spencer; 12 a.m.**

Clea was tossing and turning while she was sleeping… she was having a nightmare, the ones that feel so real.

_Tobias and she were out trail ridding on a dangerous path close by to the Dells, it was a beautiful sunny day but then the sky turned grey and fire was falling from the sky. Clea was able to get out of the forest but something wrong happened to Tobias. When she got off her horse and ran in the forest she found Tobias unconcious on the ground bleeding to death. Right near his body was Connor who was holding a dagger that was smeared in Tobias's blood._

_« What's wrong princess? Couldn't save your only love! » Connor shouted as Clea was craddeling Tobias's dead body._

_All of Tobias's blood was soemhow filling up the forest and Clea was drowning in his blood. With all of her might and strength she couldn't swim up to the surface and drowned in Tobias's blood._

Clea woke up in shock, panting and beads of sweat were rolling down her face. It felt like she got a jolt of electricity running through her body. She got out of her bed and put on her flip-flops and sweater. She then grabbed her keys and left her room, she then walked over to Tobias's and Patrick's dormroom and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes Tobias opened the door and was surprised to see Clea standing infront of him and she crying.

« Clea, kitten what's wrong… why are you crying? » Tobias asked soflty as he brought her in their room.

« Where's Patrick? » Clea asked as she noticed that Patrick wasn't asleep in his bed.

« He's not back yet… what happened Clea? »

She took a long deep breath and wipped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweather.

« I had a nightmare… you were dead when I found you and then I was drowning n your blood. » Clea explained

Tobias placed both of his hands on each side of Clea's face, forcing her to look at him while she cried.

« It's over now, okay… I'm still here and I am never going to leave you. I love you Clea. »

« I love you too Tobias. »

Tobias gave Clea a soft, sweet kiss on her lips and then broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. With his thumb his gently wipped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

« Stay here tonight, sleep with me. » Tobias offered as they both got up from the bed and pulled away the covers.

Clea got in his bed and Tobias joined her right after he turned the light off. Tobias brought Clea closer to him untill she settled right next to his body, he had his arm wrapped over her body.

« Go to sleep love, I'm going to be right here. Remember Clea I'm always here for you and I love you. » Tobias whispered in her ear

About an hour later when patrick finally got back in to his dormroom and was very releaved to see that none of Tobias's or Clea's clothes were removed and that there was no sign of a condom. He felt better knowing that they just fell asleep in each others arms and not be having sex.

**Author's note: I actually had a dream like that but it was my sister I couldn't save from some random bad guy. Anyone who just read the story I made a HUGE MISTAKE... I by accident switched the names of Tobias and Riley... Clea is not cheating on Tobias with Riley!!!!!**


	5. Ridding & Recording

**Chap.5: Ridding & Recording**

**Thank you to: Greendoggie, southernbelle84, SabinaGirl for your reviews!! Again CLEA IS NOT CHEATING ON TOBIAS WITH RILEY!!!!!**

Clea was at the grocery store buy some stuff for lunch, she was going with Patrick, Riley, and Rosie trail ridding. She was putting the bags of the stuff she bought in the trunk of her car, when her cellphone rang with her ringtone Its my turn to fly by the Urge.

Clea closed the trunk of her car, and got her cellphone out of her purse, checked the caller i.d and saw that it was her godfather Pogue.

« Hey Pogue, what's going on? » Clea asked

« Do you remember telling your dad about the new guy Connor? » Pogue asked

« Yeah, I remember why do you ask? »

« We need you to be a double agent for us. »

Clea took in a deep breath before answering.

« What do you mean a double agent for you guys? »

« We need you to get close with Connor so you can witness him using. »

Clea unlocked her car door, got in and closed the door behind her.

« Are you insane! Forget it… Pogue I don't even like the guy. »

« I know that feeling of not liking the new kid but we have to be sure about his powers before taking any kind of actions. » Pogue exhalled a deep breath « We really need you to do this for us… please Clea do it for all of us. »

« Fine I'll do it but I'm not happy about it. I'll call you when I get the proof I need. »

Clea and Pogue both hang up their phones at the same time. Clea put the key in the egnition and drove back to Spenser.

**About an hour later**

Clea, Rosie, Patrick and Tobias arrived at the Spenser Horseback Riding school called 'Forever Swift '. When they all got out of the car, Clea noticed someone she didn't wanted to see.

« What's Connor doing here? » Clea asked

Tobias walked over to Clea and placed his arm around her shoulder.

« I don't know babe, now this might a wild guess but he might be here to do some riding. » Tobias answered with a grin on his face.

That remark caused Patrick and Rosie to chuckle to themselves.

« Tobias, shut up and let's get ready to go trailriding. Patrick I've got a lunch packed, you and Rosie are going on the easy trail. » Clea explained as she handed Patrick the backpack with their lunch.

« What about you and Tobias? » Rosie asked

« We have a lunch packed and were going on the advance course. »

« I thought we were all doing this together. » Patrick told Clea as they all walked in the barn.

« Oh we are untill we get to the fork in the road… left is the easy course and right is the hard one. » Clea explained

Clea turned to see that Rosie was nervous to be around all the horses. This was going to be Rosie's first time being on a horse. Clea started to walk towards Rosie, then all of a sudden Rosie was pushed by someone and Clea was close enough to catch her as she fall face first into Clea's arms.

« Rosie are you allright? » Clea asked as she helped her friend up to her feet.

« God, it look's like they let anyone in here. » The female voice commented

Clea and Rosie turned to see that Beth Snider had just walked in the stables with her boyfriend Adam Abbott who was a spitting image of his father Aaron Abbott.

« Look what the cat dragged in Rosie it's B.S and A.A. Both white trash no one want's around. » Clea said

Beth rushed over and slapped Clea's face which caused her to stumble back. Patrick who was behind her steadied her before she fell on the floor.

« Don't you dare call me white trash Danvers! » Beth growled

« Why not everyone know's your mom is a slut who sleep's around. » Clea said in calm cool voice.

Beth was about to lunge her self at Clea but Adam was holding her back and Tobias was Clea back before the two teenage girls started a cat fight.

« Tobias why don't you keep your girlfriend quiet before she say's something stupid. » Adam suggested in a taunting voice.

« Yeah, well Adam keep a short leash on Beth… let's hope she isn't like her mother .» Clea answered back

Thomas Randall who was the owner of the ranch, just stepped out of his office after hearing the beginning of a fight.

« That's enough, I will not have you destroy each other. If you want to kill each other then take it somewhere else… is that understood! » Thomas yelled

« Yes Thomas. » They all muttered

Thomas went back in his office and everyone else went back to their own buisness.

**An hour later**

All four were on the trail that was leading in the forest with the trail guide. Patrick, Rosie, Tobias and Clea were having a great time laughing and just loving the moment.

Clea had brought her video camera and was filming the activity. Of course the video camera was around her neck but when she and Tobias were going to get on the advance trail she would put it away in the satlle bag.

« Up ahead is the fork in the road… Tobias and Clea go on ahead on the hard trail with Ralph while I take Patrick and Rosie down the easy trail. » Suzie explained

« Sure thing Suzie… Pat, Rosie see you at the picnic area for lunch. » Clea said to her friends

« See you two later! » Rosie exclaimed

After putting her video camera away, Tobias, Ralph and Clea took a right turn while trotting. Suzie, Patrick and Rosie took a left on a nice slow walk.

**Two hours after lunch**

After the trailridding, while everybody was putting away their equipment, Clea took Ebony into her stale. Ebony was Clea's horse that her parents bought her as a present for her 14th birthday. Clea has spent three years ridding Ebony and doing barrel races together and for two years in a row Clea had gotten 2nd place.

Once she put Ebony in her stale, she petted her nose with her hand and smiled. She then bent down and kissed her muzzle… it felt so soft.

« How about it girl, this year we'll bring back first place this year. » Clea suggested as she feed her a piece of granny smith apple that she held in her open palm.

Once Ebony finished her treat, Clea hugged her side where the neck meet's with the body. While she hugged her mare she inhaled her sent that she adored… people always thought she was crazy but Clea always loved the smell of horse hair.

As she left the stable and started to walk toward's Tobias Hummer where they were all waiting for her. A swift movement caught her eye, it was Connor in the forrest. Clea took out her video camera, turned it on and started to record him as she walked in.

Connor came to a sudden stop as if he felt someone watching him, so he turned around and Clea was able to hide quickly behind a tree. He started to walk towards her and then when she thought that he would find her a bunny hopped out behind a bush.

Clea pushed the zoom button and zoomed in on Connor's face. His eyes went black as he used the power. Clea then filmed down to the rabbitt and saw the poor thing twitching and shaking as it screeched in pain. Lea gasped out loud and then when she realized what she had down she had brought her hand to her mouth and covered it. She was praying that he hadn't heard her, she brought the camera down to the rabbitt who had stopped twitching and hopped away, like nothing happened. She brought the camera up to Connor's face, his eyes were still black and turned in her direction and gave her a evil grin.

Clea started to panick, she turned off her camera and ran out of the forrest and ran to Tobias's Hummer where Tobias, Rosie and Patrick were waiting for her.

« Clea, are you allright? » Rosie asked as they got in the car

« Yeah why do you ask? » Clea replied as she got in the Hummer and buckled her seatbelt.

« You look like you just ran a marathon… you sure you okay kitten? » Tobias asked Clea

Clea leaned towards Tobias and gave hm a quick kiss on his lips.

« Tobias I promise I'm fine. » Clea said as she assured her boyfriend and Pat & Rosie in the back seat.

1 hour later

Clea told Rosie that she was going to take a walk and that she had her cellphone with her in case of whatever that might happen. She was driving to the cliffs above the Dells… she needed to clear her head from what she saw. At the red light Clea connected her iPod to her car adaptor and turned it on. She selected the song **Apologize from One Republic**, when the light turned green she continued driving.

After finaly arriving at the cliffs, she took paused her music and took out her cellphone from the cup holder. She dialed the familier number that she knew by heart… her phone number.

After waiting for someone to pick up the phone, finally Caleb answered the phone.

« Hello, this Caleb Danvers how can I help you? » Caleb answered over the phone

« Dad its me… Clea I need to talk to you about Connor. » Clea answered

« Clea, hang on I'm putting you on speaker phone… go ahead sweetheart. »

« Dad, are Pogue, Tyler and Reid there? »

« Hey Clea were all here! » They all exclaimed

Clea took in a few deep breath before answering again.

« Dad, guys Connor is one of you guys. » Clea said in a shaky voice

« What do you mean one of us? » Reid asked

Tears were running down her face

« I saw him using in the woods when I went trailridding with Patrick, Tobias and Rosie. » Clea explained as she was crying

« Clea… sweetheart did he hurt you? » Caleb asked in his deep serious voice

« No he di-didn't hurt me… he was tor-torturing this poor bun-bunny in the woods and he sca-scared me. »

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid could all hear in Clea's voice that she was really scared of him. For Clea to cry about some guy like Connor he must have really scared the crap out of her.

« Clea… it's Pogue where are you? » Pogue asked

« I'm at the cliffs above the Dells… I took a drive to try and clear my head. I was able to record Connor using his powers with my video camera.»

« Clea can you come over to the house, let's say tomorrow at 1:00 p.m.? » Caleb asked his daughter in a soft voice

« Yeah, I'll be there… I'll bring my camera with me. See you guys tomorrow. » Clea answered

Clea hung up her phone, and selected the song **For Blue Skies from Strays Don't Sleep**. After the song started to play she drove back to Spenser.

**Author Note: There you guys… sorry it took so long. The songs Apologize from One Republic anf For blue Skies from Strays Don't Sleep are real!! The name of the ridding school in Ipswich called Forever Swift is purely fictionnal!!!!**


	6. A Rose Among The Torns

**Chap.6: A Rose Among The Torns **

**Thanks a lot for the reviews!!!!!**

**Greendoggie: Don't worry about the bunny…it goes on to its normal bunny life!!!!**

**Sabinagirl: It makes me feel better to hear that your loving my fic!!!**

**Saturday morning; 10:00 a.m., Danvers manor ( A Week Later)**

Clea stood with her back to the television set as Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid were watching the footage she filmed of Connor using on the bunny. The part where he flashed an evil grin with his black eyes was haunting her dreams which caused Rosie to have a fright when Clea would wake up in jolt, screaming.

When they finished watching the footage, the turned the tv off and Clea turned to face her father and the other Sons of Ipswich with tears rolling down her face. Pogue who was the closest to Clea walked over to her and took her in his arms. He placed his arms around her and gave her a hug while she cried.

She felt safe around Pogue and she also loved the feeling of a guy hugging her. To be able to feel the strength around you, it always make you feel safe no matter what.

« It's okay Clea… don't cry love… shh. » Pogue said softly as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down from her display of waterworks.

Pogue let go of Clea and she wipped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

« Sorry… Connor really scares me and he's in all my classes. There's something else. » Clea answered as she sniffefled.

« What is it love? » Caleb asked

« He know's that I know his secret and he's using it against me -» Clea started

« What do you mean he's using it against you? » Tyler asked Clea

« He's haunting me in my dreams… I don't sleep much anymore and I can't focus on my life or my studies. » Clea explained. Clea took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she passed a hand through her hair. « I was hoping that maybe one of you, could use a spell so that I can sleep. » Clea asked with despair in her voice

« Clea you know what happens when we use and Connor has the same power as us, he would just be able to detect the spell right away. » Reid explained

At that same moment, Alice walked in the lving room. When she saw her youngest daughter, she walked over to Clea and gave a big hug. That was exactly what Clea needed to be in her mother's arms.

« Oh, my precious baby girl… you havn't been sleeping much have you? » Alice asked

« How did you know? » Clea replied

Alice let out a little laugh

« I'm your mother I know everything… that and you have bags the size of Texas under your eyes. » Alice explained

Clea touched the skin right under her eyes.

« Is there something you can do with your magic to help me sleep? »

« For the weekend your going to sleep here so we can keep an eye on you but I can easily create a charm for you. » Alice told her daughter as she placed a strand of hair behind Clea's ear.

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid motioned for Clea to come back to the living room. She walked over and sat down on one of the sofas.

« Clea you told me that your roomate saw Connor using… correct? » Caleb asked

« Yes, why do you ask? » Clea replied

« Did you explain the powers? » Pogue asked

« No, she thought that the only reason she saw it was because she was really tired. I didn't want to freak her out about the powers and the bloodline… what blood line is Connor from? I thought it was only the Danvers, Perrys, Simms and Garwins. » Clea asked them all

« Connor Collins father was Chase Collins whose real name was Chase Godwin Pope.- » Caleb started

« Wait Chase Collins… didn't mom kill him using her magic to save Sabrina? » Clea asked Caleb

Caleb looked shocked to see that his youngest daughter knew so much about that event.

« Clea how did you know that? » Tyler asked in a soft but firm voice

« I saw it. » Clea answered

Caleb walked over to his daughter and looked in her eyes.

« Clea, what do you mean you saw it? » Caleb asked in his tell me right now young lady voice

Clea looked down to her shoes and then looked back up.

« There's something I didn't tell you or mommy. » Clea answered

« What is it kitten? » Alice asked

Clea took in a deep breath and let it out.

« Since I turned 13 I've been having visions. »

« What do you mean visions? » Reid asked

« I mean I have visions of the future and sometimes the past. »

Caleb turned and looked at Alice.

« Don't look at me Caleb, visions are not part of the Turino power. » Alice explained. »

« Clea I want you to call Patrick, Tobias and Riley and tell them to get over here. » Caleb ordered

Clea walked out of the living room and pulled out her cellphone and called her boys.

**Half an hour later**

All the children were sitting down next to their fathers, except Clea who sat next to Alice. Caleb was standing infront of them all by the fireplace.

« Clea has shown me footage of Connor Collins using powers, the same as we all have except for Clea and Alice. Stay away from him…if he is anything like his father he will hurt and use one of you against all of us. » Caleb saterted to explain

« Who is his father then? » Patrick asked

« His father was Chase Collins whose real name was Chase Godwin Pope. When he first came here to ipswich he used my ex-girlfriend Sarah Wenham against me and tried to force me to will him my powers. » Caleb explained

« Connor has been trying to get under my skin and he's haunting me dreams. » Clea said softly

Tobias turned in his seat to face his girlfriend.

« Clea why didn't you tell me this? » Tobias asked

« I didn't want to concern you with this -» Clea started

« Clea you're my girlfriend and I love you more than anyhting on this world… I worry about you when somethings wrong. » Tobias whispered as he kneeled infront of Clea.

« I love you too Tobias. » Clea answered

They then exchanged a soft quick sweet kiss which was interupted by a sudden cough coming from Caleb. They then broke apart and Clea sat on Tobias's lap.

« Kids stay away from Connor. » Caleb ordered

**Author note: Voìla… I hope you like it.**


	7. Loving Connections

**Chap.7: Loving Connections **

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-DinahBizenghastChick: Makes me feel good to hear that you find my fic awesome… thanks!!!**

** avidswimmer09: The idea of proposing did cross my mind but it's too early in my fic to hear wedding bells.**

**-Purpleangel: That's exactly how I wanted their moment to be… cute.**

**-OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever: Thank you for telling me that you like my story.**

**-Greendoggie: I still havn't all quite figured everything about Clea's visions… but don't worry I'll think of something unbelievable to explain her visions.**

After the clear explanation and warning which was given by Caleb; Clea, Patrick, Tobias and Riley stayed as far away from Connor as they could. Two weeks later Patrick took courage in his own hands and asked Rosie out on a date and she obviously said yes.

Since the autumn was aprroaching quickly and it got a little colder in Ipswich, Pat borrowed Clea's car for his date with Rosie. Since it was their first date, Patrick wanted it to be perfect. He decided to take her ice skating in an inside rink then to supper.

« Come on Rosie, it's easy I promise. » Patrick said trying his hardest to reasure Rosie while he extanded his hand to her.

« Maybe easy for you, you know how to skate! » Rosie exclaimed

« Come on you can't be that bad. » Patrick answered as he skated in a circle

« Let's put it this way… Bambi is more elegant than I am. »

« Please Rosie, I'll stay by your side and I won't let you fall I promise. » Patrick promised with his most sincere and sweetest look on his face

« Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. » Rosie answered as she took his hand in hers.

Patrick helped Rosie get on the ice while he had his left arm over her shoulder and his right hand holding on to hers… well it was Rosie gripping onto his hand really. They both did nice slow strokes of their skates to move forward.

« See it's not that bad… and you are way better than Bambi. » Patrick said softly into Rosie's ear.

« I think I'm getting the hang of it. » Rosie answered as she let go of Patrick's hand and he took his arm of her shoulders.

Rosie was actually starting to like the feeling of being on the ice, but she then changed her mind when she skated a bit faster and she was losing her balance. She felt herself fall backward's as she swooshed her arms in wild windmill. Swooshing her arms couldn't save her from falling as she fell from behind luckily for Rosie pat was right behind her.

He was able to catch Rosie in his arms but with the extra weight and the slidding of the blades of their skates Pat fell down on the ice. He fell down hard which caused Rosie to sqeal out loud and landed on his butt with Rosie on top of him.

« See Rosie… I told you I wouldn't let you fall. » Patrick said trying to lighten the mood from the embarrasing moment.

They both slowly got up and left the ice so they could eat supper. Pat took Rosie to a sushi place where he had the hardest time with the chop sticks. Rosie couldn't help but smile as she watched him struggle with his food.

« Pat this is why humans invented forks. » Rosie answered as she handed him a fork.

« How on earth are you suppose to use chop sticks… how do you do it so well? » Patrick asked

« I've been eating with chop sticks since I was 6, I got 11 years of mastering under my belt. » Rosie explained proudly.

After supper Rosie paid for desert alas it was only hot chocolate since the ice cream place closed after the summer. When they got back to the dorms they both stopped infront of Rosie's door.

« Well this is my door. » she said softly as she leaned up against it

« I had fun even through the embarassing moments. » Pat replied

« Thanks for tonight Pat. » Rosie thanked as she hugged Patrick

« Your welcome Rosie. » Patrick whispered in her ear.

They stayed in the same position for a few seconds later when Rosie looked up at Patrick and looked deeply in her eyes she noticed that he was looking deeply in hers as well.

Patrick leaned his face forward and gave Rosie a kiss on her lips. This was the first date kiss that felt inocent and filled with mystery and wonder. Pat and Rosie could both taste the hot chocolate on their lips. The kiss lasted 10 seconds but it felt like eternity and Rosie could sware that she felt fluffy squirels tails swishing around in her stomach. Patrick could feel an electric sting of connection between the two.

Patrick broke the kiss as they both neede to breath at some point.

« Good night Rosie. »

« Good night Patrick. »

They both went to their dorms, Rosie was feeling as she was floating on clouds and patrick was feeling happy.

**Author's Note: Here's a cute short little chapter since I'm gone for the hole weekend… visiting my grandmother who is fighting breast cancer and her second husband whose getting bypass heart surgery next week; he's in the hospital. It might a little while untill I post up chapter 8 since I start my first year of college on Monday plus work. I'll try and make not too long for you guys to wait for the chapters.**


	8. Ipswich Magic 101

**Chap.8: Ipswich Magic 101**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**-Iccy: Thanks for the advice but my grandmother has everything taking care of. It was a heart problem… quadruple bypass and technically he's not my grandfather.**

**-Greendoggie: Dangerous skating accident even if it didn't happen**.

This was the day every student feared… 20 minute run. Patrick and Rosie had been a couple for 2 months and they were both very happy. Patrick, Clea, Rosie, Tobias and Riley were talking to each other while they were waiting for Ms. Watson the gym teacher to arrive and start the class.

When she finally arrived, she had a big smile on her face.

« I don't care if you hate this or you don't want to do this. If you want to pass my class, you'll do the 20 minute run! » Ms. Watson exclaimed to her gym class.

All the students got ready to run, and on the sound of her whistle they all started on their run.

« Remember, don't over do it! » Ms. Watson shouted into her megaphone.

About ten minutes later Clea was running by herself with her iPod on to the song Around the World from ATC. Out of nowhere some kind of sharp pain came from her head. It felt like someone stabbed her forehead with a hot pocker and was tearring it by the sides.

Clea dubbed over in pain and fell on the ground of the forrest by the school were the students were running their 20 minutes. She brought her hands up to her forehead and she was crying. Clea felt like she was being blinded by some strong light, flashes of images came to her.

Clea saw different images that didn't make senses. She saw: Connor using, endless amount of blood, Rosie running and then falling to the ground, tears of blood, Rosie screaming in pain and Rosie's body by the old shack. Then the visions stopped and she looked around to see that she back in the forrest.

« Oh my god… Rosie! » Clea shouted as she got up and ran with all the speed and strength she possesed in her body.

5 minutes later Clea finally made it to the old shack, she found Rosie limp body on the ground and Connor not far from Rosie.

« You son of a bitch! What did you do to her! » Clea screamed as she ran over to Connor and tried to punch his lights out.

Connor's eyes went black as he used and stopped Clea's punch, with an evil grin on his face.

« Just trying to send you a message. I know you saw me use in the woods, things are going to get much worse for you princess. » Connor explained

The words princess echoed through Rosie's ears, just like in her nightmare.

Connor used to break Clea's arm and she screamed in pain and she fell to the ground crying as she cradled her broken arm.

« All make you pay for what you and your family did. » Connor spat

Connor used again and vanished in thin air. Two seconds later Tobias and Patrick ran to Clea and Rosie.

« Clea, what happened? » Patrick asked as he and Tobias slide on the ground on their knees towards Clea.

« Connor broke my arm! » Clea explained as she sobbed in Tobias' arms

« Where is he?… I'll kill him with my bare hands! » Tobias shouted

« He's gone… he used on Rosie, I don't think he hurt her but he tried to scare me by using Rosie against me- » Clea started but was interrupted.

Rosie had woken up fast as she shout up like an arrow panting and crying.

« Connor… his eyes were black and he… I know what I saw. »

Patrick took his girlfriend in his arms and cradled her.

« It's okay Rosie… it's over now. He not going to hurt you I swear. » Patrick reassured Rosie and then gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Tobias helped Clea up to her feet, and Patrick did the same for Rosie.

« Come on we'll take you to Ms. Watson. » Tobias said softly as he wrapped his arm around Clea.

**2 hour later**

While Clea was getting her arm put in a cast by Tyler, Caleb barged in the room.

« Oh my god Clea! What happened? Are you all right? » Caleb asked frantically

« Her arm is broken in three different places. Clea you're going to have to quit all physical activities and when you take a shower make sure every part of your cast is covered so it doesn't get wet. This is your pain killer prescription, it's very strong so only take it when you need it. » Tyler explained as he finished with Clea's cast and written the prescription she needs.

Tyler closed the door and locked it to make sure that nobody would hear them.

« Clea how did you break your arm? » Tyler asked

Clea took in a deep breath.

« We were doing the 20 minute run at school and I had a vision that Rosie was in trouble. When I found her unconscious on the ground Connor warned me- » Clea started

« Warned you about what? » Caleb asked Clea

« That he knows I saw him using then he broke my arm using. Dad Rosie saw him using. » Clea explained

Caleb passed a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

« We're going to have to tell her the truth besides she told you she saw him and I don't think we can keep lying to her now can we? » Caleb asked

« I guess not. I'll leave you both alone… Clea remember don't let your cast get wet and take the painkillers only when you need them» Tyler answered then he left Caleb and Clea alone.

« Bring Rosie over for supper tomorrow night and we will explain everything to her. » Caleb told Clea as he handed her coat

« Dad, I don't want to involve her… Connor is just going to use her against me and all of us. I won't let that happen! » Clea exclaimed as Caleb helped put on her coat and zipped it up

« Clea listen to me… if you don't explain it to her it will be so much more dangerous for Rosie. » Caleb explained

« Fine, I'll bring her over. » Clea answered

**The Next Night; 5:00 p.m., Danvers Manor**

« You lived here… this place is huge! » Rosie exclaimed as she and Clea stood outside of the Danvers manor.

« This only the outside, wait till you get inside. » Clea answered as she opened the door to the manor.

Both Clea and Rosie walked inside the manor and Rosie jaw dropped as she the inside.

« Mom, dad we're here! » Clea exclaimed as she announced their arrival.

« Welcome back Miss Clea… may I take your coats? » Rosa their mad asked

« Why yes Rosa. » Clea replied as she took off her coat with the help of Rosie and then the two girls gave their coats to the maid.

The walked in the living room and sat down on the sofa right in front of the fireplace. A few minutes later Alice; Clea's mother walked in the living room.

Alice was wearing: a slim black dress with white pokadots all over, a white headband with black pokadots all over and black stiletto shoes.

« Clea, my baby girl. » Alice answered as she and Clea hugged each other.

« Mom, it's so good to see you. This is Rosie well Rosemary Porter, Rosie this is my mom Alice Danvers. » Clea said as she introduced her mom to Rosie

« It's very nice to meet Rosie. » Alice greeted

« Same here Mrs. Danvers. » Rosie answered as she got up from the couch and shake her hand.

At that same time Caleb appeared in the door frame and watched his daughter with her friend. He thought Clea looked pretty as she wore: black stiletto boots, silver hoop earrings, black pants with grey striped, and a white tank top under the black blazer with the grey stripes that goes with the pants.

He noticed Clea's friend Rosie, she wore: black shoes, brown pants with a cream colored top. He also noticed her shoulder length black hair and her green Caribbean eyes.

« Rosie, this is my father Caleb Danvers, Dad this is my friend Rosie; Rosemary Porter. » Clea explained to Rosie and Caleb

« It's nice to meet you Mr. Danvers. » Rosie answered

« Same here. » Caleb replied

**An Hour Later**

Everyone was silently eating the dessert with coffee.

« So Rosie, how do you find Ipswich? » Alice asked breaking the silence

Rosie swallowed the piece of chocolate coffee cake that she was chewing on.

« I love it here; it's a very nice and cozy town. » Rosie answered

« Rosie there's something we need to explain to you about Connor. » Clea answered

« So I get to know why I saw his eyes were black? » Rosie asked

« Yes. » Alice answered

« You see Rosie, The Danvers, Perrys, Simms and Garwins we are all descendants of 17th century coven of witches- » Caleb started

« Witches… as in flying broomsticks, making potions in a cauldron, pointed hats and black cats? » Rosie asked

« Not quite…we get our powers when we turn 13, it's just a taste and it test's you to see if you can handle them when you ascend. »

« What happens after you ascend? » Rosie asked

« After we ascend at 18 our powers mature to their fullest. It's dark and seductive and every time you use it after you ascend it takes away 1 year of your life. »

Clea came and sat down next to Rosie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

« Are you okay Rosie? » Clea asked her frightened friend

« So that mean's Clea has the same power? » Rosie asked Caleb

« No, the power is only sent down to the oldest male. Clea's sister Sabrina got the power along as Alice's powers. We just found that Clea has her own powers. » Caleb answered

« How so? » Rosie asked

« I don't know how but I have a vision… that's how I knew where to find you in the woods, I had a vision of you and Connor. » Clea replied trying to comfort Rosie

« What about Connor how does he fit into all of this? » Rosie asked

« Connor's father Chase Collins was the descendant of the fifth family that was banished… Connor is very dangerous Rosie I will tell you what I told Clea. Stay as far away from him as you can, he is capable of dangers untold… do you understand? » Caleb asked Rosie

« I understand. » Rosie replied

« Come on Rosie let get some fresh air. » Clea suggested as she got up from the couch.

Rosie followed Clea as they walked out of the house on the porch. Rosa the maid scurried around the living room gathering the dishes and taking them to the kitchen, which left Caleb and Alice alone in the living room.

« Where do you think the visions came from? If they're not Ipswich or Turino magic then where does it come from? » Caleb asked

« I was wondering the same thing so I did some research. » Alice started

« And what did you find? »

« Do you remember me telling you about how I got my black magic from Fox? »

« Yeah but what does that have to do with Clea? »

Alice had tear that was rolling down her face.

« The visions are coming from black magic. » Alice said softly as if she was afraid that her words would break the furniture.

« Black magic! What does that mean? » Caleb shouted

« It means she will always be in contact with black magic. »

« Is it going to kill her? Wait… how do Fox and Clea match up together? »

At that moment Alice looked away from her husband, Caleb got up and forced Alice to look at him.

« Alice… answer me! How do they connect together! » Caleb demanded as he looked straight into her eyes.

Something caught Caleb's eye but it was quick almost like he didn't see it. In the corner of Alice's eyes was a subtle thin black line.

« Oh my God… Alice your using black magic! »

Alice started to cry and tears were rolling down her face.

« I can't help it Caleb… I'm addicted to it, I can't stop using. » Alice sobbed

Caleb took Alice in his arms while she cried against his shoulder.

« You're going to be okay, I'm going to help you through this… every step of the way. » Caleb answered as he took her face in his hands.

« Mr. Danvers. » Rosa the maid; called out

« Yes Rosa… what is it? » Caleb asked as he helped Alice up to her feet.

« Your daughter and her friend are getting ready to leave. » Rosa explained

« Thank you Rosa… you leave Rosa and we'll see you tomorrow. » Caleb said seeing the joy on the young maid's face.

Alice and Caleb walked towards the main entrance, said goodbye to Clea and Rosie and watched them drive off knowing that Alice is a black magic junkie and Clea will use black magic all her life through her visions.

**Author's Note: Hey there readers... I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been so busy with classes with the projects and studies.**


	9. Trouble for Danvers Women

**Chap.9: Trouble for Danvers Women**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**- heartbreakerginny: I'm happy to hear that you like my fic.**

**- Tsume Girl 21: I know... that just came out of nowhere but now that it is written I can do a lot things.**

**- Greendoggie: Haven't decided yet how they are going to do Alice's rehab session.**

Clea was walking down the halls of Spenser just trying to clear her head. It was practically empty since it was Saturday and it was a beautiful day. She was trying to forget the fact that she would end up using black magic all her life. Luckily for her she hasn't had too many visions since... Clea could hear footsteps against the floor.

When she turned around, she saw that no one was there so she kept walking. She heard the same sound again but found no one there.

"Get a grip Clea... you probably need to sleep." Clea said to herself.

The footsteps where getting louder and louder... feeling a little scared Clea started to run to her room. She felt relieved as she saw the corner that leads to the rooms. Fear could be seen in Clea's eyes as she passed by the corner.

Connor was right in front of Clea with an evil grin on his face, Clea tried to move but it was like her legs couldn't move. She was feeling so helpless like a deer caught in the headlights of an upcoming car on the highway.

Connor moved at an incredible speed and pinned Clea up against a wall. He was stronger than he looked Clea thought as he crushed down all of his weight over of Clea.

"Let me go Connor!" Clea exclaimed trying to get free, which only made Connor tightened his grip on Clea

What's wrong princess... can't fight for yourself without your precious Tobias." Connor growled in a low voice in Clea's ear which gave her Goosebumps all over.

Being quick... Connor licked the side of Clea's neck.

"Hhmm... you taste like watermelon Princess."

Clea wished she hadn't sprayed on some of the watermelon perfume on this afternoon. She tried to slap Connor but he caught her wrist... he put a little pressure on Clea's broken arm which made her wince in pain.

"Please Connor stop!" Clea sobbed in pain.

"Oh no princess... I'm just getting started." Connor hissed

Connor's eyes went black as he used... in an instant the zipper and the button of her jeans were undone. Connor started to kiss Clea passionately and tried to get his hand up her shirt. Clea bit Connor's lip until it was bleeding... he used on Clea which gave as a result to slap her hard across the face.

"You little bitch... I swear you are going to pay!" Connor hissed

"Help!! Someone help me!" Clea screamed at the top of her lungs.

Connor placed his hand over her mouth trying to shut Clea up. Just when he was trying to feel her up Connor was yanked away from Clea, and was quite surprised to see Tobias.

"You bastard!" Tobias exclaimed as he punched Connor in the face.

While Tobias and Connor were fighting, Patrick rushed over to Clea who was zipping up her jeans and button her button.

"Clea are you okay?" Patrick asked

"I'm okay the bloody bastard tried to use to get into my pants... luckily for me I bit his lip until it was bleeding." Clea explained as she straitened her shirt.

Patrick rushed over to Tobias and pulled him off of Connor who had a bloody nose, a split lip and a black eye.

"If you ever look, speak or even come close to Clea ever again... I promise you Connor you will know the true definition of the word pain." Patrick growled

Tobias rushed over to Clea and hugged her hard in his arms.

"Are you all right Clea?" Tobias asked as he looked deeply into Clea's eyes.

"I'm okay; he tried to rape me Toby. I couldn't stop him." Clea trembled as she tried to stay calm

"What do you mean you couldn't stop him?" Tobias asked

Clea took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He used on me to keep me still." Clea sobbed

Seeing that his girlfriend was seriously afraid took her in his arms and cradled her while she cried against her chest.

* * *

Caleb carried Alice in his arms, bridal style down the stairs to the cellar where the Book of Damnation was placed. He couldn't help but feel helpless as he carried his wife who became a junkie to black magic and he didn't even notice the signs of her addiction. 

Alice had her face nuzzled next to Caleb's neck and he could feel her warm breath against his skin. Once he reached down the stairs Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were waiting for Caleb.

They could all see the signs of addiction of black magic on Alice. Her skin was pale white with her veins appeared very well under her skin, as they were black from all the black magic.

Caleb had put Alice in a white tank top and black sweatpants since he wanted her to feel comfortable and it was easy to put on.

Caleb walked over to the table that the boys had brought down and placed Alice gently on the table. She looked angelic as the glow from all the candles reflected on her skin which gave her the appearance of a soft orange glow.

"Keep walking!" Garrett exclaimed as he kept a shotgun in the back of the person that was being forced to move down the stairs.

They both reached down the stairs and all four boys were surprised to see the person in front of Garrett.

The man had black army boots, a black trench coat (Matrix style), a blood red wife beater, and black leather pants. His hair was sleek and greasy like it hasn't been washed in months. His hair was black and the same length as Reid's.

"What happened to Gorman?" Pogue asked

"My grandfather is very sick so he sent me to take care of anything that need's dealing with the Covenant." Garrett explained

Caleb walked over to the man and let his eyes roam all over him.

"So you're the sick bastard that turned my wife into a junkie...didn't you fox?" Caleb asked in a taunting voice.

"I didn't turn her into a junkie that was all her own doing." Fox answered smugly.

Caleb turned away for a second and then punched Fox right in the stomach with such force, which caused him to fall down to the ground. He then kicked right in the stomach. Pogue and Garrett rushed over to them, Pogue pulled Caleb away and Garrett grabbed Fox and brought him up to his feet.

"Caleb calm down, we need him to help Alice." Pogue answered

"Fine but keep him away from me." Caleb replied

Fox walked over to Alice and with a grin he examined Alice.

"What is it you want me to do here exactly?" Fox asked

"I want you to get rid of all traces of black magic from my wife." Caleb ordered

"Now why would I do that?" Fox asked after he let out a soft chuckle

"Because if you don't I'll skin you alive." Caleb growled

"You'll need to do a purification spell-" Fox started

"How is that done exactly?" Pogue interrupted

Fox focused on his magic and made crystals appear out of thin air.

"Place the crystals around her and focus all of your magic on Alice. Then put up a force field, then the crystals will activate and do the rest of the work." Fox explained

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid placed the crystals around Alice. Right after they used a force field covered Alice. When they turned to face Fox he was gone and Garrett was just as surprise as they were.

Alice's black veins were slowly going away but the hard part was seeing her going through the withdrawal. Going through the shakes, sweats, and screams, as the black magic left her body.

It took a total of 5 hours for all the black magic to leave from Alice's body but after the long wait she was finally clean and Caleb brought her back home.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but here we go!


	10. Taking Princess

**Chap.10: Taking Princess**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-Greendoggie: I hope you like the new chapter.**

**-heartbreakginny: I know the purification spell was dull but I panicked... happy to hear you liked chap.9 even if it was short.**

**-SabinaGirl: You don't have to wait anymore since here's a new chapter.**

Clea couldn't move from where she was even if she tried. Clea was in Tobias and Patrick's dorm room and Tobias was on top of Clea. She felt the heat from his hands as they roamed under her shirt. She also felt the warm touch of his lips as they brushed against hers while he kissed her passionately. Clea kissed Tobias as passionately while she pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head leaving him shirtless.

She let her hands roam all over his chest and back never letting go of the passionate kiss that Tobias had her trapped in. She felt his warm touch of his lips as he kissed the side of her neck. She let out a small moan from her lips as he kissed her neck loving the feel of his lips on her skin.

Tobias stopped kissing Clea and ran his hands over her stomach. She felt the warmth from his hands on her skin but frowned. The warmth was replaced by coldness, it felt like liquid ice on her skin almost freezing her. She looked up and horror could be seen from her eyes. It wasn't Tobias that was over her but Connor. She looked to the side and noticed Tobias dead body on the floor was being ripped to shreds by a black wolf.

She tried to scream but it felt like the sound wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"You always be mine, you'll never escape me." Connor whispered into Clea's ear as leaned in as he sat on her.

Clea pushed Connor up and woke from her dream as she gasped for air and shot up like an arrow. Clea was panting as beads of sweat rolled down her face. Tobias woke up seconds later, got up and went next to Clea. He was trying to sooth her as he rubbed her back in circular motions.

"Are you okay Clea, what's wrong?" Tobias asked

"I had a night- nightmare, you were dead and Connor." Clea answered as she choked on her tears.

"It's okay, it's just a nightmare... it's over and I'm not leaving you. I love you Clea."

"I love you too Toby." Clea replied

Using his thumb Tobias dried a tear that was rolling down her cheek. He then moved her bangs from her face and kissed her softly as he never let go of her face. At that same moment Patrick came into the room returning from his previous passionate moment with Rosie leaving Rosie feeling tired and a used condom in the trash can in the bathroom. He came to get a change clothes for the weekend.

''Hey... is everything all right?'' Patrick asked

'Yeah, Clea just a bad dream.' Tobias answered

After that Patrick went back to Rosie and Tobias and Clea went back to sleep. The next day in mid afternoon Clea got a message on her phone.

She had a seen the movie The Orphanage with Tobias had obviously had turned her cell phone off. She put her phone to her ear and listened to the message.

''Hey Clea, it's me Patrick. Listen Rosie got into an accident and we're at Ipswich General Hospital, so come down as soon as you get this message.'' Patrick explained in his message.

She hung up her phone and looked at Tobias.

''That was Patrick, Rosie was in an accident and they are at the Ipswich General Hospital.'' Clea answered

They both got into his Hummer and drove off to the hospital. Once they arrived they both rushed in to find Patrick.

''What happened to her?'' Tobias asked

''She was attacked by an animal. It was a -'' Patrick started

''A wolf.'' Clea finished

Both Tobias and Patrick turned and looked at Clea.

''How did you know that?'' Patrick asked

''Connor has been appearing in my dreams and there is always a black wolf.'' She explained

After spending two hours at the hospital with Patrick, Tobias and Clea were on their way back to the dorms.

''Rosie will be okay Clea, I promise you she will get through this.'' Tobias said as he took her hand and kissed it.

''I know, I'm just scared what else Connor is going to do.'' Clea answered

''He isn't going to hurt you Clea not while I'm around.'' Tobias said as he took his eyes off the road for a second.

"Toby look out ! '' Clea screemed

Tobias look infront off him and saw a black wolf in the middle of the road and swerved the Hummer not to hit the animal. Instead the front hit a tree, causing the airbags to come out and hit them.

They were both out for ten minutes before Tobias heard footsteps. The passenger door opened, Connor had just changed from the wolf into himself. Tobias was slowly coming around, his head felt like it was hit with a brick wall. He turned to face Clea and saw Connor taking an unconscious Clea in his arms, bridal style.

''What the hell.'' Tobias answered as his words slurred from being so dizzy.

Connor didn't answer, he had an evil grin on his face and vanished with Clea in his arms. Leaving Tobias injured in his Hummer.

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry it took so long to update!**


	11. Time Of Despair and Pink

**Chap.11: Time of Despair and Pink**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-heartbreakerginny: Cliffy's are yes torture to the readers but is a great way to keep you readers hooked to my story.**

**-Cheyenne: Thank you, I wanted to be dramatic and romantic**

**-jalepeno1011: I know that Connor is a bastard, spitting image of his father wouldn't you say?**

**-SabinaGirl: Thanks and I know it's been a long time but I have been so caught up with living my life that I have neglected my other fics.**

**-Greendoggie: I had the same dream and it scared the crap out of me.**

"We need a doctor!'' The EMT shouted as the wheeled Tobias in the hospital on the gurney.

Tyler who was the doctor the closest ran over to them.

"What happened?'' Tyler asked as he walked with them

"Front on collision with a tree, looked like he was trying not to hit something.''

"Any id, to identify our John Doe?''

The EMT took Tobias' wallet out from his coat and opened it to see his student card.

"Tobias Simms, student at Spencer Academy... name ring a bell doc?'' she asked

"Yes, he is my son.'' Tyler answered firmly

They wheeled him in to exam room 4 and placed him on the bed. Tyler took his stethoscope and was the put the little headphones into his ears, when Tobias grabbed his arm.

"He has her.'' Tobias said in a low raspy voice

"Has who Tobias?'' Tyler asked as he leaned in towards his son to hear him better.

"Connor... he took her... couldn't stop him... so dizzy.'' Tobias started

"Who Tobias?'' Tyler asked

"Clea, he took my love... my girl... my Clea.'' Tyler said with slurred words

Tyler placed his hand on his son's forehead and noticed that he was spiking a fever.

"Don't worry son, we will find her... I promise but now you need to rest to regain your strength.'' Tyler explained

A tall, curvy redheaded doctor walked in to help Tyler with Tobias.

"Perfect timing Angelique, I need you to take care of my son while I make some phone calls.''

"Don't you want to stay b y him, Doctor Simms?'' Angelique asked

"I can't... it's too emotional for me right now.'' Tyler explained softly as a tear slide down his face.

He left Angelique with Tobias and went into the empty staff lounge. He left himself dropped down into the chair by the phone. He pick up the phone and dialled Caleb's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Danvers residence.'' Caleb answered

"Caleb, its Tyler.'' Tyler answered

"What's wrong Tyler?''

Tyler dried his tears and took a deep breath.

"Tobias was brought in the hospital, he hit a tree, but it's about Clea-'' Tyler started

"What's wrong with Clea?''

"Connor took her except Tobias doesn't know where he took her... Caleb are you still there?''

Caleb wasn't answering his friend, it felt like all the air was sucked out of him. His Clea cat, his youngest gone, taken away by a mad man.

"I'm so sorry Caleb but we will find her. I promise you, I'm coming by as soon as I can with the others and are kids.'' Tyler answered

"See you later, Tyler.'' Caleb added

He hung up the phone and lifted his head to see Alice walking in the living room.

"Caleb, what's wrong?'' Alice asked as she sat down next to her husband

"That was Tyler... Tobias is in the hospital, he hit a tree'' Caleb started

"Is he okay?'' Alice asked

"Don't know... she's gone.''

"Who Caleb, she who?''

"Clea... Connor, he took her. Our Clea, our baby, he took her away.'' Caleb answered as he cried

She hugged Caleb and both of them cried in their arms. There are no words that can describe a mother's tears for when her child is in danger yet Caleb knew exactly what she was saying.

"We'll find her Alice, I promise we will find Clea.'' Caleb said softly almost afraid that his words would break Alice as he took her face in his hands.

He kissed her softly on the lips, and broke the kiss and she got up and left Caleb alone. She went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She focused on her magic until her eyes went red.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall,

You see all in these halls.

Hear my call and plea,

Locate Sabrina oh please

Let me speak to my daughter who is overseas.'' Alice muttered in front of the mirror.

**In London**

Sabrina was in the bathroom of the big party hall where the annual masquerade was being held. She took her white mask with glitter and lace off her face and placed it on the marble counter.

She took her lipstick out and put a fresh touch of the color on her lips. She was fluffing her hair she let out a small squeal when she saw her mother's reflection on the mirror.

"Sabrina, are you alone?'' Alice asked

Sabrina went to check that she was alone and she was. She then locked the bathroom door.

"Mom, are you insane? Using the mirror spell, what if I wasn't alone!'' Sabrina exclaimed

"Never mind that, how fast can you make it here?''

"Pretty fast, I just perfected the transporting spell, why do you ask?''

"How open is your mind right now?''

"I don't know... why are you asking me that?''

Before Sabrina could say another word, Alice hand went through the mirror and her hand plunged into Sabrina's forehead. She was sending some kind of magical connection between them.

She then pulled her hand out from Sabrina's forehead and pulled her hand back to her own reality.

"Mom, what did you just do?'' Sabrina asked as she was panting

"I formed a magical connection between us... you can hear me thoughts and I can hear yours.'' Alice explained as Sabrina felt her forehead and it felt warm and fuzzy.

"Mom, what's going?''

"Your sister is in trouble.''

"Clea, what kind of trouble mom?''

"Chase Collins son took her, probably for some kind of ultimate revenge against me for killing his father when he took you when you were a baby.'' Alice explained

"Oh my God... Clea-cat.'' Sabrina whispered

"I'll tell you when we need you. I love you sweetheart.''

"I love you too mom.''

Alice eyes went from red back to their natural color one blue and one green and she was back in Ipswich.

**Later That Night**

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler along with Riley, Patrick were all in the hospital room where Tobias was resting.

"What do we do now?'' Reid asked

"Well you could shut up and I will tell you.'' Connor answered

They all turned around and saw Connor standing in front of them. Caleb who was close to him took a swing at him only to see that he was made of mist.

"Oops, looks like you missed there.'' Connor answered

"Where is my daughter you sick bastard!'' Caleb exclaimed

Connor let out a chuckle.

"Boy for someone as old you, can't see... guess they are right can't teach an old dog new tricks.''

"Where is she?... I swear if you touch one hair on her body I'll...'' Caleb started

"You'll what... swing at mist. Honestly Caleb let's get honest you can't do shit to me. Clea's is just fine... well as fine as one can be when you're dead.''

"You're bluffing!'' Pogue exclaimed

"I assure you I'm not... check for yourselves.'' Connor invited as he had them all transported to Putnam barn except for Tobias.

There was nothing around except for the newly built barn filled with horses.

"She isn't here!'' Reid exclaimed

" I can assure you she is... your just not looking hard enough.'' Connor said as he passed his hand on the wall where he unveiled a glass coffin where Clea was floating in some sort of liquid.

"What did you do to my daughter?'' Caleb screamed as he raced over to the glass coffin.

"You should be more afraid of what I am going to do to all of you precious Sons of Ipswich!'' Connor growled

Just as Connor was going to attack, out of nowhere a pink ball of energy flew in the barn and hit the glass coffin freeing Clea. They all turned to see Sabrina Evelyn Danvers.

Her long black hair fluttered against the wind as she stood in front of the barn. She wore tight fitting jeans, stiletto boots and a black v-neck showing off some cleavage.

"Actually you should be afraid of what I'm going to do!'' Sabrina screamed as she created a very large pink crystal in her hands and sent it flying towards Connor as she used her magic with her pink eyes.

Connor caught the crystal in his hands and destroyed it. He sent a ball of energy towards Sabrina which caused her to fly in the air. She twisted and turned until she gracefully landed on the floor like a cat.

She got up and did motions with her hands like if she pulling on strings of a puppet. She was pulling and Connor was going in the air.

"Who are you?'' Connor asked as he tried to get free from her magical grasp.

"I'm your worst nightmare... I am Sabrina Evelyn Danvers; granddaughter of Ipswich and Turino... and your worst nightmare!''

She created a set of pink wolves, Rottweiler's and Doberman pinchers that were all growling and ready to tear some meat apart.

"These are my pets and they attack when I give command and they are really hungry.'' Sabrina explained as she made Connor bleed just a drop.

The canines were furious and crazy at the smell of blood. She turned towards the Sons of Ipswich.

"Hey dad, see you've all got some trouble.'' Sabrina said as she walked towards Caleb and gave him a hug.

**Author's Note: Voìla its Sabrina... I know super cute with the pink. I have to admit I do my best writing when I am sick. Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	12. Sabrina, Clea and Connor

**Chap.12: Sabrina, Clea and Connor**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-heartbreakerginny: You'll have to see if she's dead or not.**

**-Greendoggie: I know I wanted some cute but still dangerous.**

**-Cheyenne: Thanks**

Caleb was startled when he saw Sabrina and didn't know what to say except to hug back when she came into his arms.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked

"Mom sent me a magical connection with all of your magic so when I sensed something was wrong... I transported here." Sabrina explained

"You realize of course that Clea is dead... don't you?" Connor asked through deep breathes as the magical bind was tightening around him.

Sabrina was the first to rush over to Clea, Clea felt cold against Sabrina's warm skin. She was pale as sheet and all the life had left her body.

Reid who was next to Sabrina went to try and find a heartbeat and feel a breath but there was nothing.

"She's dead." Reid said sadly as a tear fell.

Before Caleb good do anything Sabrina whispered something that sounded muffled. There was a bright white light that surrounded Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what spell are you using?" Caleb asked

Sabrina looked up and smiled at her father.

"I just summoned the entity of light that slumbers inside me." Sabrina explained.

She focused and all the sons noticed a tear fall from Sabrina. As it fell down towards Clea it took form of a small clear crystal and it fell into her lips.

"**I am light, I am life**

**Away from death, away from darkness**

**Hear my voice, hear my plea**

**Back to life, back to my light**." Clea said softly

She activated the crystal as it shone inside of Clea, the crystal had life in it and it gave life back to Clea. The color and life was coming back and the crystal was reanimating Clea.

Sabrina blew gently a breath into Clea's lips; the breath had a nice soft orange glow. That little breath of magic filled Clea's lungs and she started to breathe again.

"What do we do with Connor?" Pogue asked

"You mean Chase not Connor." Sabrina answered

They all looked a t Sabrina who was getting up and walking over to Connor. She used her magic and lowered Connor to the ground.

"Reveal yourself." Sabrina answered as she waved her hand in front of his face.

In a blink of an eye, Connor's face vanished in a sea of mist and left floating was Chase.

"I have to hand it to you Sabrina, your father made a smart girl with strong magic in her. Help me destroy them and we can rule together." Chase answered

Sabrina walked up to Chase and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Not in this lifetime." Sabrina spat and lunged her arm at Chase.

She stabbed him with a dagger and he screamed. No one knew what Sabrina did but they all saw great display of magic from her before their eyes. Chase vanished and she dropped the dagger.

"Riley, Patrick I need you to focus your power on this dagger and send it to a plane of existence that no man, magic or time can touch." Sabrina explained

She sat down on a bale of hay and tired to regain her strength as she felt weakened by the great use of magic, while Riley and Patrick sent the dagger somewhere else.

"Sabrina, what did you do to Chase?" Caleb asked

"His spirit is trapped in the dagger, I have to use the Dagger of Virtue, it was very difficult to find considering the lengths I had to go to find, so I can complete my task-" Sabrina started to explain

"Task, Dagger of Virtue? What are you talking about?" Pogue asked

Sabrina got up to her feet and swayed a little; Pogue got a hold of her and steadied her on her feet.

"The night after you and mom made me...eww. The Great Council of Magic sent a messenger and blessed the unborn child to be an entity of light. The council knew that something of great darkness would come and take possession of a body."

"Then who is the body?" Caleb asked

"I am!" Clea growled in a deep voice

They all turned to see Clea but it wasn't her. Her eyes were pitched black, and she had thick black veins all over her body.

Clea just made a movement with her hand which caused Sabrina to fly up in the air and land on the other side of the barn. Sabrina landed with a big thud as she slide down to the ground, she had a cut above her eyebrow and she could feel her warm blood dripping down her face.

"I've been waiting for you bitch!" Clea exclaimed

The sons took a step towards Clea and she had an evil grin on her face. They all noticed a slight silver shine in her eyes.

"Do you really think that the Sons of Ipswich can stop me?" She asked as she used her magic and placed them in an electric cage.

"Well I've been waiting for you too!" Sabrina screamed as she threw a pink crystal the size of a laptop towards her.

It hit Clea straight in the chest and it burned her skin.

"That's it! Darling you'll have to do much better than that!" Clea laughed as she dragged Sabrina by the hair and threw her on the electric cage.

Sabrina started to scream, twitch and shake as the electricity went through her. Clea grabbed her again and pulled her up to her feet and saw burned marks on her face, then healed themselves.

"Yeah, you'll have to do better than that!" Sabrina spat

She then head but Clea straight in the forehead, then kicked her in the stomach, causing Clea to fall down on the ground. Clea tried to get up again but couldn't.

Clea was laying down in the middle of a white pentagram with crystals at the end to keep the entity inside the pentagram.

"Clever little witch; salt, crystals, white pentagram... this will always keep me here" Clea started

"I know this is why I have this with me." Sabrina said as she showed the Dagger of Virtue, covered in diamonds and crystal.

Sabrina walked in the pentagram and kneeled down next to Clea who was trying to get free. She cut her palm with the dagger.

"My blood."

She then forced Clea's palm up with magic and cut her palm.

"Your blood...our blood!" Sabrina yelled as she put their bleeding palms together.

A great flash of light surrounded them as the magic chassed the darkness out of Clea. The Sons were able to escape from the cage as it disappeared. As the spell finished Sabrina caught Clea as she fell in her arms from being weakness.

They all rushed over to Clea and Sabrina.

"Is she all right?" Caleb asked

Tyler went over to Clea and checked her pulse and breathing.

"Nice strong pulse but her breathing is a little low." Tyler answered

Clea started to stir in Sabrina's arms; she opened her eyes and saw that she was in her sisters arms.

"Sab...Where am I?" Clea asked

"You are in Putnam Barn." Sabrina said softly

Clea got up gently and saw the she was in Putnam Barn. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Patrick and Riley were around them like a doughnut. Sabrina and Clea got up slowly and walked out of the barn.

"Let's go home." Caleb answered.

**Author's Note: Here we go people, hate to say it but the next chapter is the last one. The blood part with the dagger came from the movie Practical Magic...IT IS NOT MINE!!!!**


	13. Grandchildren of Ipswich

**Chap.13: Grandchildren of Ipswich**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**

**-Cheyenne: Thanks, got to love the whole good versus evil and good kicking evil's butt.**

**-Greendoggie: I love Practical Magic too, but Goran Visjnic creeps me out in the movie. I love him in the tv show ER.**

**40 Years Later**

It was the annual Danvers 4th of July barbecue and no threat of dark magic occurred since then. All the Danvers, Perry's, Simms and Garwins were present except for a few deaths.

Evelyn Danvers died peacefully in her sleep, while Pogue, Kate, Patrick and Rosie died in a fatal car accident leaving Patrick and Rosie's son James Perry in the care of Tobias and Clea Simms.

Tobias bought the ranch in Ipswich becoming its proud owner and Clea became the Ipswich vet and owned the vet clinic. Clea gave birth to a beautiful set of twins Jared and Lilly Simms. The both had the same hair, eye, personality and way of life of Tobias. However Lilly Simms and Chris Garwin have been dating for a while.

Riley Garwin had married Anna Todd who died in child birth. Chris was a spitting image of Riley, who of course is a spitting image of Reid. Riley Garwin became a neurosurgeon at the Ipswich General hospital.

Sabrina Danvers became an A list actress and was known worldwide. After acting for 10 years she married fashion designer Alicia Templeton which of course was viewed as a huge scandal to her previous boyfriend Stephen Coldwell. She gave birth to Henry September 12th and 10 years later after going to a sperm bank, Hazel was born October 27th. Henry ensured a future for the Danvers bloodline in The Covenant and Hazel a future for the Turino magical bloodline.

Caleb chuckled to himself as he watched the barbecue, with the adults talking and the kids in their own corner. Except for Hazel who had a DVD camcorder which seemed to be permanently glued to her hand. She was always filming big events recording every memory to pass on to the future generation.

As everybody sat down to eat with a dew dogs eyeing the food, hoping someone will drop some on the floor, it came to the traditional toast.

"I am very happy to see that everyone could make it. For the newest generation of the Covenant it pleases me to see that you will continue the legacy. To love and friendship, bonds that, will withstand the test of time." Caleb said sounding very wise like the old watch owl in every forest.

He raised his glass in the air and was followed by everybody;

"Most importantly...to The Covenant." Caleb finished feeling very proud as he saw the generations.

"To the Covenant!" everybody exclaimed and then sipped their drinks.

**The End...very cliché but oh well!**

**Author's Note: Here we go, the final chapter, I will write a new Covenant fic called Tutor Girl featuring The Covenant's bad boy Reid Garwin... Coming Soon!!!!!! October 27th is BlackCaleb's actual birthday !!!!**


End file.
